


Помощь ближнему своему

by eska07



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eska07/pseuds/eska07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами получает травму, а Аомине ему помогает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помощь ближнему своему

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 10.05.

Движения точные, выверенные, отработанные до идеала. Жесткий дриблинг до тянущей боли в запястье, упругий оранжевый бок мяча под рукой.

Стремительный проход, толчок от земли, бросок. Аомине застывает позади, с замиранием сердца смотрит на прыжок. Кагами словно парит, вырываясь высоко вверх, и внутри у Аомине все закипает. От азарта, чуточку – от восхищения и адреналина. Хочется догнать, дотянуться, доказать, что не хуже.

Корзина тяжело качается под немалым весом, Кагами как-то неловко приземляется, падает, ударяясь бедром. Медленно садится, отряхиваясь, грязно ругается сквозь зубы.

– Ты не докрутил до 360, – Аомине подходит, несильно пинает под зад, – но недурная мельница. Подаешь надежды, Тигр.

– Заткнись-ка ты, а, – огрызается Кагами. Морщится, массируя место удара, осторожно трогает лодыжку, пытается пошевелить ногой. Связки выкручивает судорогой, движение отдается острой болью в стопе. Вот дерьмо.

– Нихера себе. – Аомине буквально опешивает от такой наглости и пренебрежения. – Я тебя только что похвалил, придурок!

– Я, кажется, ногу подвернул. – Убито шепчет Кагами, пропуская мимо ушей угрозу в голосе Аомине. – У нас же игра через неделю с другой школой. Тренер мне голову оторвет...

Аомине кивает. Мол, да, оторвет.

– Ну и дебил. Ладно, – он протягивает руку, – встать сможешь?

Кагами моментально звереет, забывая про травму, звонко хлопает по ладони:

– Сам дебил! Засунь свою помощь себе в...

Аомине устало вздыхает, нагибается, перебрасывает руку Кагами через плечо, поднимает, подхватывая его за талию. Кагами шипит от боли, перенося свой вес на Аомине и частично на здоровую ногу, не пытается проявить идиотскую самостоятельность, не бурчит, что и сам бы управился. Даже не комментирует шпильки Аомине по поводу своих кренделей на площадке.

 

До дома Кагами они ковыляют почти час. За это время Аомине успевает дважды вслух обозвать Кагами кривоногим идиотом и проклясть жаркий токийский июль. Пот бежит по спине ручьем, соскальзывающие капли неприятно щекочут меж лопаток, течет с висков, ладони вспотели и скользят.

Аомине останавливается перед подъездом. Ступеньки.

– Будешь должен мне минет. Два. Понял?

– Что?..

– Забирайся и держись. Смотри, не рухни, Джордан недоделанный, – обреченно вздыхает Аомине.

Он наклоняется, сажая травмированного себе на закорки, Кагами крепко сцепляет руки, сопит на ухо. Аомине, крякнув, подхватывает его под коленями и, сгибаясь в три погибели, начинает подниматься.

 

– Чтоб я сдох, – хрипит Дайки, когда они, наконец, переступают порог квартиры.

 

– Слушай, может, все же стоило?.. – Кагами перебрасывает пакет с замороженными овощами в другую руку, снова прикладывает к ноге.

– Расслабься, с этим я могу справиться.

Кагами слабо верит. Аомине даже галстук от школьной формы ровно завязать не может, где уж тут повязка.

– Дайки?

– М? – Аомине, не отрываясь, смотрит с экрана телефона схему наложения фиксирующей повязки, которую нашел в интернете.

– Спасибо.

– Одним спасибо не отделаешься... – Аомине не договаривает и роняет мобильный.

Кагами сидит на диване, упираясь спиной в подушки, и широко улыбается, вжимая ступню меж ног Аомине.

– Ты так заботишься обо мне, – мурлычет он, осторожно начав двигать стопой. Отставляет большой палец, на пробу ведет вверх и вниз, нажимает сильнее. Ребром стопы, прикасаясь спереди и ниже, упираясь кончиками пальцев.

– А это твой способ выражения благодарности? – усмехается Аомине.

– А почему бы и нет?

Кагами устраивается на диване удобней, так, чтобы не двигать лишний раз ноющей ногой, и немного ускоряет движения, стараясь не прижимать слишком сильно.

– Знаешь, – он облизывает губы, – это так... непривычно. Но мне нравится.

Кагами надавливает мягко, шевелит пальцами, лаская всей стопой, потирает подушечками пальцев бугор на шортах. Он никогда не думал, что делать это через одежду так... захватывающе. И возбуждающе.

Аомине берет в ладони травмированную стопу, начинает медленно и мягко оглаживать. Проходится пальцами по подъему, лодыжке, руки переходят на крепкие икры. Проводит языком длинную влажную дорожку до колена, придвигается ближе и прижимается ртом к местечку с обратной стороны. Кагами смеется – щекотно. Аомине ухмыляется, прикусывает кожу и ловко залезает на диван.

Аомине дергает завязки и без лишних предисловий запускает руку в штаны Кагами, поддевает резинку трусов, сжимает круглую головку, большим пальцем размазывая прозрачные капли проступившей смазки. Кагами кусает нижнюю губу, судорожно охает, когда Аомине проходится костяшкой пальца по уздечке и до самого основания члена.

– Тайга, – Аомине подается вперед, целует уголок губ, облизывает мочку уха, – не спи.

Кагами щелкает кнопкой спортивных шорт Аомине, накрывает рукой стоящий член, сгребает в ладонь и чуть оттягивает яйца через влажное белье. Аомине тычется носом в изгиб шеи – под губами быстро бьется жилка – и прижимается раскрытыми губами, оставляя влажный след на гладкой коже.

Горячо, жестко, жадно, так, как должно быть.

– Сядь ближе.

Аомине послушно придвигается, Кагами сдергивает белье ниже, обхватывает оба члена, плотно прижимая друг к другу, сжимает резко, двигает ладонями несколько раз и заливает их пальцы горячим семенем.

– Быстрее, Тайга!

Член Аомине чуть подрагивает, яички болезненно поджались – ему осталось всего ничего – на смуглой коже темнеют пятна румянца. Кагами широким расслабленным языком слизывает испарину над верхней губой Аомине, дрочит так, как любят оба – быстро, короткими отрывистыми движениями, крепко сжимая большой мозолистой пятерней, болезненно оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Аомине шипит что-то неразборчиво, выгибается навстречу и обильно, долго кончает, вцепившись в плечо Кагами.

 

– На, – Аомине бросает какие-то прямоугольные салфетки из аптечки, сам неспешно вытирает руки и низ живота, комкает их и щелчком отправляет на пол, тянется до хруста в спине, разминая мышцы.

Кагами хорошо – то самое приятное чувство опустошения, растянутого во времени остаточного удовольствия и блаженной, сладкой лени, когда хочется только завалиться на спину и часами глядеть в потолок, может, уснуть, забив на душ, и чтобы рядом был теплый бок Аомине и больше ничего.

– А теперь твоя нога, Тайга.

Аомине сползает на пол, осторожно приподнимает стопу, гладит и целует выступающую косточку и втягивает в рот большой палец. Кагами смотрит на это, широко раскрыв глаза. Тяжело сглатывает вязкую слюну. Глотку неприятно дерет сухостью.

Аомине облизывает старательно, посасывает с громким чмоканьем, несильно прихватывая зубами. Он покусывает фалангу, подушечку, кончиком языка щекочет между большим и вторым пальцами, обхватывает горячими губами третий, тыльной стороной ладони легко проводит по подъему стопы.  
Кагами глубоко выдыхает, расслабляясь, закрывает глаза и едва откидывает голову на подушки, как острая боль иглой пронзает голень. Кагами вскрикивает, дергается, нечаянно пинает Аомине здоровой ногой по ребрам.

– Ты что творишь, придурок?!

– Повязку накладываю, Тайга, – Дайки ухмыляется, сует под нос пару выдранных с корнем жестких рыжеватых волосков. – Твоя шерсть раздражает. Так и хочется повыдергивать. Тем более ты так очаровательно пищишь...

– Да ты просто завидуешь мне!

– Большей глупости в жизни не слышал, – парирует Аомине, растирая в ладонях мазь, согревая ее, и где-то глубоко в душе со злостью признает, что завидует. Гладкие ноги у парней нравятся в основном девушкам, но Аомине – парень, и его страшно злит, что он гладенький и чистенький, как маленькая девочка, в то время как Кагами щеголяет вполне здоровым и мужественным волосяным покровом.

– Зараза... больно, блин.

– А ты представь, как бы выл, если бы пришлось делать эпиляцию, а? Как женщины это терпят? – Аомине аккуратно, почти бережно наносит резко пахнущую какой-то травой мазь, разматывает эластичный бинт.

– Это же женщины, – Кагами пожал плечами, – они вообще странные.

– Действительно, – Аомине улыбается и звонко чмокает широкую плоскую коленную чашечку, а потом вновь принимается за перевязку, стараясь не затягивать слишком туго.


End file.
